Judges
Judges is the fourth chapter of Outlast 2. It is divided into seven sub-chapters. Summary Welcome After an arduous journey, Blake Langermann has found the mines, where his wife is being held by the Heretics. He exits the shack and sees the mine facility, noting the entrance to the mines is likely at the top. Blake makes his way past the Heretics' terrifying decorations and enters the facility. A Heretic immediately shuts the door behind him. As he travels further into the facility, he sees the corpses of Testament of the New Ezekiel followers hung up and nailed to a wall. Upstairs, a bloody follower jumps on Blake and knocks him over. He explains that he and some other followers tried to reach the mines and stop Lynn from giving birth, but they were killed by the Heretics - at least, the "lucky ones" were. The man runs off, warning Blake that he needs to get out. Blake, ignoring the warning, advances and finds an opening outside to squeeze through. He emerges not on the other side of the opening, but in a disheveled library in St. Sybil High School. Computer Lab Blake leaves the library and enters a computer lab. He sees one of the computers is turned on, and investigates. On the computer is an instant messaging client, showing a conversation between himself and Jessica. Jessica tells Blake she is behind him and can see him typing messages to her, and asks him to turn around. Blake obliges, and sees Jessica's corpse hanging before it disappears. He walks over to Jessica's computer, observing the conversation from her perspective. In the conversation, Blake asks Jessica what was on her screen that she had quickly closed when he came over. She assures him it was nothing, just her playing around on the computer. She then points out that Lynn is waving at him, and switches back to the window she was viewing - an online message board for "depressed and anxious Catholics", where she is conversing with a 50-year-old woman about what to do when being abused by family members. Suddenly, all the computer screens begin beeping and flashing wildly. Blake leaves the computer lab and ventures down the same hallway as before, seeing Jessica walk into the girls' locker room below, followed by the demon's red pulse. He enters a room with bleachers overlooking the pool and sees Jessica standing at the other end. She runs downstairs and Blake follows her, only to be ambushed by the demon, who chases Blake back upstairs. Blake ventures back down the hallway when the demon's tongue crashes through a window and grabs Blake, pulling him into the pool. Blake comes out standing in a wooden pool filled with blood-rain somewhere outside the mining facility. The Ascension Blake makes his way back into the facility, and a Heretic once again traps him inside. He crawls under a ladder to get to a staircase, but immediately crawls back out as a Heretic drops down and enters the room, while another Heretic makes his way downstairs and bashes down a door. Blake hides from the Heretics, then outmaneuvers them as he reaches the staircase. He is then chased up multiple floors by numerous Heretics until he is able to block them with some debris. While a Heretic starts smashing his way through a nearby window, Blake manages to push a tool rack out of the way and reach an open window. He jumps through the window as a white light appears and a familiar horn booms, and finds himself hanging outside a window at St. Sybil. The Library Blake shimmies toward an open window to the right, and sees a hallway pulsating and twisting through a window in the middle. Through the open window is a classroom. Blake exits the classroom and heads down a hallway, seeing a bizarre site outside: multiple corpses of Jessica, hanging seemingly from the sky. Blood pours from the ceiling at the end of the hall, and a decoration of Jesus is knocked to the floor. Blake ventures down further hallways and a classroom with a TV displaying static to get to the library. The demon appears at the other end and chases Blake through a complicated maze of bookshelves. Blake escapes the maze and climbs a mountain of books, squeezing through the gap between the mountain and the ceiling. On the other end of the mountain is another library. Blake hears Jessica screaming from a nearby hallway, which he investigates only for the demon to emerge from the other side. Blake sees Jessica running and follows her to a small space between a bookshelf and the wall, which he squeezes through, emerging back at the facility, with Heretics screaming in his face. Blake Against the Machine Blake climbs over a blocked door and heads down a staircase, hearing the shrieking laughter and screams of the Heretics around him. He avoids one of the ones stalking him by shutting a metal door behind him and climbs up into a tall shaft, where multiple Heretics descend on his location. They chase Blake up the shaft until he finds a window, which he jumps through, falling onto Jessica's corpse. Murder Before Suicide Blake gets up from the corpse, its neck bloodied and bruised, and sees the demon at the top of the stairs. It chases Blake into the bathroom, where Blake hides in a stall. The demon enters the bathroom, and checks the stalls while taunting Blake with the nursery rhyme. Blake avoids being caught by crawling from stall to stall until the demon's voice fades and the pulses disappear. When Blake emerges from the stalls, however, this was revealed to be a trick, and the demon reemerges and chases Blake through the halls. As Blake runs, he hears the demon's voice tell him he's "not evil, just confused", and offer to help him. He sees a priest standing behind a door and runs into a disheveled classroom, with a game of hangman reading "I'LL NE_ER LET Y_U G_" (obviously "I'll never let you go"). A window is open and Blake climbs through, emerging on a ledge outside the mining facility. King of The Hill It is still raining blood outside the facility. Blake shimmies across the ledge and drops down to some wooden scaffolding, which he crosses to reach a window. Blake jumps through it, reaching a room with a shaft leading underground. Blake slides down the shaft, only to be greeted by numerous Heretics. They chase after him as he runs to the other end of the shaft and crawls back up. He makes it out of the shaft and shuts the hatch behind him. He reaches the entrance to the mine's elevator and pulls the switch on it, and the elevator begins slowly ascending. Suddenly, a mine cart smashes into and breaks a wall behind Blake, and Heretics emerge from the elevator and begin chasing after him. Blake runs around the Heretics, making his way back to the elevator. Blake shuts the elevator door, and begins descending into the mines. Recordings & Documents *Rain of Blood is acquired by filming the raining blood. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 13 can be found in the corner of one of the first rooms in the mining facility, next to a dead body. *Pulse is acquired by recording the school computers flashing and beeping wildly. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 12 is found on a table with dead body ling on it. *I Have Lots of Friends is acquired by recording multiple hanging corpses of Jessica outside in the school courtyard. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 7 can be found lying next to two hanging corpses. Achievements/Trophies *'Golgotha' (30 /Silver ) - Reach the mine facility. Trivia *The chapter's title refers to the Book of Judges. *Langermann's username, BlakeAgainstTheMachine, is a reference to the rock band Rage Against the Machine. *On harder difficulties, the demon notably sprints much faster during the chase sequence in Murder Before Suicide. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast 2 chapters